


Detention

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [21]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fang and Hagrid aren't around, Gar is a Ravenclaw, JP is a Hufflepuff, M/M, Pat and Gar end up lost together, Pat is a Slytherin, Wade and JP end up lost together, Wade is a Gryffindor, but who's really surprised tbh, it's the detention scene in sorcerer's stone, only different, they're all in detention and get lost, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Wade, JP, Pat, and Gar meet in Detention at Hogwarts, and so the adventure begins.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic, Wade Barnes/Jeremiah Woodward
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 1





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of one of my most popular series: the Hogwarts au which I have not worked on in a year but I still really want to finish one of these days. Basically this first part was based off of the scene from Sorcerer's Stone where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are in detention together and they end up split up only it's still significantly different for reasons that I'm sure will be obvious.

**Name:** _Garuku Bluemoon (Ravenclaw)_  
 **Date of Incident:** _6th November, 2003_  
 **Year Group:** _5_  
 **Teacher:** _Madame Pince_

**Reason for Detention**  
□ Disruptive Behavior  
□ Failure to Complete Assigned Work  
■ Other: (Specify Below)  
 _He needs to stop forgetting to keep his dog in his room at night. He is allowed have pets at Hogwarts but this is the third time he has gotten detention for his dog destroying the library at night._ _There's a reason not many people have dogs at Hogwarts._

**Punishment:** _Whatever Hagrid has in store for him._

~♥~

**Name:** _Patrck Static (Slytherin)_  
 **Date of Incident:** _6th November, 2003_  
 **Year Group:** _5_  
 **Teacher:** _Professor Sprout_

**Reason for Detention**  
□ Disruptive Behavior  
□ Failure to Complete Assigned Work  
■ Other: (Specify Below)  
 _Patrck decided it was a good idea to trick a first year into going into the Forbidden Forest by herself. Poor girl got lost, if it wasn't for the centaurs finding her and bringing her back safely, who knows what could have gotten her?_

**Punishment:** _He tricked a girl into the forest, now it's his turn to go. Hagrid is taking Detention on a....field trip today._

~♥~

**Name:** _Wade Barnes (Gryffindor)_  
 **Date of Incident:** _6th November, 2003_  
 **Year Group:** _6_  
 **Teacher:** _Professor Snape_

**Reason for Detention**  
□ Disruptive Behavior  
□ Failure to Complete Assigned Work  
■ Other: (Specify Below)  
 _Mr Barnes has exhibited a shockingly high inability to effectively brew so much as a simple Healing Drought. He is causing disruptions and distress in my classroom with his incompetence._

**Punishment:** _I hear Hagrid is taking students into the Forbidden Forest for Detention. I'm sure Mr Barnes could do with some toughening up in there._

~♥~

**Name:** _Jeremiah "JP" Woodward (Hufflepuff)_  
 **Date of Incident:** _6_ _th November, 2003_  
 **Year Group:** _4_  
 **Teacher:** _Professor McGonagall_

**Reason for Detention**  
□ Disruptive Behavior  
□ Failure to Complete Assigned Work  
■ Other: (Specify Below)  
 _JP is an excellent student, he just has a tendency to wander the castle after curfew. I'm sorry Jeremiah, but you leave me no choice. This is the second time this week you have been caught out of bed after curfew._

**Punishment:** _Hagrid has something in store for Detention today. He hasn't told me what but I'm sure he will take care of you, JP._

~♥~

The day was 7th November, 2003. It was a cold day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and four students were making their way down to Hagrid's hut for Detention.

4th year Hufflepuff, Jeremiah Woodward, more commonly referred to as JP, sniffled quietly as he walked, petrified. He knew Hagrid, a dear friend, but the poor, innocent boy was about to face his first ever day of detention and he couldn't help but cry at the fact, no matter who the person in charge of it was.

5th year Ravenclaw, Garuku Bluemoon, was more collected than JP. He's had detention before, he just didn't understand why Dante always ended up being the one to get it for him. How the corgi keeps ending up in a rambunctious state in the library in the middle of the night, Gar may never know. He was just looking forward for this to be over with.

5th year Slytherin, Patrck Static, was looking forward to this detention. He had heard Hagrid was doing something in the Forbidden Forest during this detention so he managed to deceive his little cousin into going in there and getting him the detention he so desperately wanted. Patrck could barely contain the intense emotion running through him, he just wanted to step foot into the one place students were not allowed to go without sneaking in.

6th year Gryffindor, Wade Barnes, was mad, to say the least, about this turn of events. He knew Snape hated Gryffindor house but he just recieved detention for being bad at Potions. Snape was reaching a new level of unfairness in his competition against Gryffindor house and everyone knew it. The whole of Gryffindor, as well as some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, were really angry about this.

And this is where the four meet for the first time: in detention. You could say that Hagrid really brought them all together but that's not necessarily true. They had split up: the four got attacked in the forest and somehow, when things calmed down, they were all lost and not together. Wade has managed to end up with JP, and Patrck had ended up with Gar. But the two pairs were so far from each other and Hogwarts that they didn't know where to go.

Now, on with Wade and JP, where they were both scared. Although, Wade was holding it together better than the younger. JP was a mess of emotional trauma. He was shaking and tears were rolling down his face. He tried so hard to hold back the whimpers that were trying to escape, he wanted to prove he wasn't a scardy-cat to the older Gryffindor, but Wade was only just holding himself together as well, and all for the sake of the younger.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Wade would ask JP, stopping them in the middle of the woods to talk to him, giving him a stern, yet sincere look.

"I-I'm JP."

"Well JP, my name is Wade, and trust me, we are going to get out of here. Just stick with me, kid." And then he started walking again. JP, not long after, made his way next to Wade, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it frightfully. Most people would have pulled their hand away. After all, the two just met, but Wade just put on the best smile he could and gave a reassuring squeeze back.

"We'll be okay, kid."

Now on to Pat and Gar. These two were generally more chatty than Wade and JP at this moment, but that may not necessarily be a good thing, per se. The Slytherin seemed to be really satisfied with the turn of events and the Ravenclaw despised his chipper attitude towards the situation.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Gar groaned in irritation. "You do realize we're lost right?"

"Your definition of lost is astounding to me, Ravenclaw." Patrck responded with a sort of sneer.

"Well what else would you call this?" Gar asked, stopping in his tracks and looking at Patrck in disbelief.

Patrck smirked, walking towards the other, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Interesting."

Then Patrck kept walking. "What could possibly be interesting about this?!"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions there."

"Maybe I would stop if you answered me."

Patrck let out a sigh, looking at Gar and smirking. "You." Is all he said.

Gar was confused slightly. "What about me?"

"I find you interesting, Garuku. You're a Ravenclaw but level of intellect and deduction is well below par."

Gar let out a sigh. "I'm a Ravenclaw, not Light Yagami." He sneered, quickly growing irritable.

Patrck stopped in his tracks again. "Who?" He asked in confusion.

"Muggle show." Gar waved off dismissively, rolling his eyes. "I forgot you're a Slytherin."

Patrck seemed to tense at the statement. He stopped abruptly and took a deep breath.

"I'm not like them." Patrck said quietly, keeping his gaze away from Gar, before he continued walking silently.

The statement earned a cheap laugh from Gar, who otherwise kept walking quietly.

From that moment, the conversation went quiet. Gar had stopped questioning Patrck for the time being, and Patrck seemed to have become lost in thought, all previous excitement seemingly gone. 

Back with Wade and JP, the younger was still scared out of his mind. Wade felt bad for the kid. His grip had moved, he was now gripping Wade's arm in terror. He was jumping at every sound they heard and his grip only continued to tighten as they went.

Seeing this kid so frightened was motivating Wade to get them out of there as soon as possible. He felt protective over the Hufflepuff and he didn't know why. He waved it off as Gryffindor chivalry and focused his attention on the frightened kid next to him.

"Talk to me, JP." Wade said quietly so not to startle him. He just wanted to distract him from the situation at hand.

JP was, however, still shaking uncontrollably. "W-wha-t ab-about?" The kid stuttered out.

"How did you get detention?" Wade knew it probably wasn't the best question to ask at that moment but he couldn't contain his curiosity.

"McGonagall k-keeps catching me wan-dering the halls at n-night." JP confessed. This only intrigued Wade even more.

"Can I ask why?" The older asked curiously. JP gulped loudly, causing Wade to backtrack. "You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious."

"No, it's alright." JP reassured shakily. "I-I have trouble sleeping most if the time and when that happens, I can't just lay there. I have to walk around and clear my head. The castle helps me forget my thoughts and calms me down. Not that I ever even end up going to sleep after that anyways." The younger paused for a moment. "I know, it's stupid."

"No it's not." Wade jumped in worriedly. "When's the last time you've slept an actual good night's sleep."

JP didn't say anything for a while, clearly thinking. Finally, after a few minutes, he answered. "I can't remember. It was around the... beginning of summer maybe? I don't know."

Wade stopped in his tracks, gripping at JP tightly in concern. "And you haven't gone to Madame Pomfrey about it?"

"No, and I'm not going to. It's not that serious, it's just a little issue with sleep is all."

Wade couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he not be concerned about this? The kid was clearly having really bad issues but he knew that if he didn't want to go to Madame Pomfrey about it, Wade couldn't force it. The two had only just met a few hours prior.

After a while, Wade sighed deeply. "You know what, kid? Once we get out of here, I'll see what I can do to help you sleep better. And I promise I won't go to Madame Pomfrey or any professors about this."

JP's face seemed to completely light up at that, putting a small smile on Wade's face.

"Really?" JP asked with an air of excitement in his tone.

"Absolutely."

Meanwhile Patrck and Gar had been walking in painful, piercing silence for what felt like forever, although it was probably just an hour or so. Gar had been trying to think of something to say but didn't want to upset Patrck again.

They were walking side by side, Patrck didn't even try to speed up to get away from Gar, which he found surprising. The latter could practically see a war going on inside his brain. Again, he found this surprising, Slytherins were usually good at hiding their emotions and not letting things through. Gar wanted to ask about it but he didn't want to hit a nerve.

But oddly enough, he didn't actually have to ask. Patrck started talking on his own.

"I'm really not like the other Slytherins." Patrck said, a bit of a dark and sad, yet oddly desperate, air to his voice. "I don't think like they do. I'm so tired of people grouping me with them. I'm tired of people expecting me to be crude and disrespectful towards anyone who's not a PureBlood Slytherin just because of the colour I wear."

Gar didn't know what to say to that. As far as he knew, Hogwarts students thrived on stereotypes, especially the Slytherins. Besides, Patrck and Gar had a history. Patrck bullied him for being in Ravenclaw. But you never know the mindset of people in other houses until you really experience it, Gar supposed.

"Patrck, I don--"

"You don't have to say anything Gar. Just stop making me out to be the bad guy just because I'm in Slytherin."

"What about in school, Patrck? You have never shown me an ounce of anything other then crudeness and hatred."

"I don't hate you." Patrck practically whispered.

Gar stopped in his tracks. "Patrck, stop." The Slytherin did as requested. "Turn towards me." He listened, but continued to keep his gaze away from Gar's. "Patrck, I want you to stop bullshitting me. You bully me in school daily, me and people in other classes, then you come out here with me and you seem like an entire different person. Like you're some saint put in the wrong house. What is with you?"

Patrck scoffed at him. "I don't need your patronizing, Bluemoon." Patrck hissed, turning his back again to continue walking.

"What is your deal, Static?" Gar asked irritably, walking forward and grabbing Patrck's shoulder.

And that's when it happened.

Patrck's fist collided with Gar's face, causing the latter to stumble back.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Patrck hissed hysterically.

"What the fuck is you deal?" Gar yelled, grabbing his nose. "You just went off on me about stereotyping you for being a Slytherin and then you pull this shit on me!"

"You don't fucking know me, Gar!"

"I know that you claim to be a better Slytherin, that you don't think like them and don't act like them, that you're a better person than them. I know you claim all that when you're worse than all of them combi--"

Gar was cut off by a body running towards him, pushing him up against a tree angrily. He felt pain erupt down his back but he was too irritated to care.

"Why the hell do you hate me so much?" Gar spat in irritation.

The answer he got was not one he would have ever expected.

"Oh, fuck it." Patrck mumbled. Next thing either of them knew, Patrck's lips we slammed aggressively against Gar's.

Gar responded almost immediately. The two had so much agression and general hate for one another that they both took out rather aggressively into that kiss.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, hands roaming each other's bodies. Neither of them so much as thought about breaking away, so much emotions running through them both.

That is, until the following events happened.

JP and Wade continued to casually talk amongst each other as they walked. JP had calmed down a considerable amount since earlier. He was still gripping on to Wade but at this point, it seemed to just be casually hand holding more than anything. They both completely forgot about their current situation.

Until they heard two familiar voices yelling at each other.

"I take it we found the others." Wade commented. JP's face lit up at the thought of finally maybe getting somewhere close to the castle.

"Well then let's go!" JP responded excitedly. The two started walking in the direction of the voices. Until the voices stopped.

"Where did they go?" JP asked.

"Let's just keep going this way, I'm sure we'll see them."

And that they did. Only not necessarily as they expected.

Patrck had Gar pinned up against a tree and the two looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces.

JP and Wade shot each other confused looks before turning back to the pair. A smirk made it's way onto Wade's face.

"Having fun there, boys?"

The two immediately jumped away from each other, matching blushes on each of their faces as they tried to catch their breath.

Neither spoke. Both just looked awkwardly at the ground as Wade and JP chucked to themselves.

Before too long, Gar cleared his throat slightly before speaking. His voice sounded deeper than normal and really raspy. "So Patrck, I believe we have some things we need to discuss when we get back."

Patrck looked up at the other, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess so."

And this is the day the four boys met. This is the day they became friends. And from this moment on, the four of them practically ruled Hogwarts, all of them changing for the better since they met each other.

But that, friends, for another story.


End file.
